P-Floatie Riders
P-Floatie Riders is a Mario Kart series spinoff for Nintendo Switch/3D. It was developed and published by both The Random Block and Nintendo. Instead of using karts, the racers use the recreations of P-Balloons known as P-Floatie to ride through water. Nevertheless, many of the items return from Mario Kart-themed games. Like in every game since Mario Kart Wii, the player can perform tricks to get boosts of blistering speeds. Game modes Grand Prix 8 racers fight for the first place in a cup's 4 tracks. The one with most points at the end of these four races wins a gold trophy. Time Trial A single player can race a track of his/her own selection to get the best time. Players can use Nintendo Network to submit their best times and compare with the other players' best times. There are Staff Ghosts that the player can beat. Koopa Troopa is unlocked when the player has beaten one Staff Ghost in Time Trial. VS Race Available for Single Player mode and Multiplayer mode. Up to 4 players offline or 8 players online can fight for the first place in a self-made Grand Prix (limit counts from 4 tracks to 16 tracks). Whoever has most points wins the trophy. Battle Also available for Single Player and Multiplayer modes. Up to 4 players offline or 8 players online can beat in one of three battle modes. These are Balloon Battle, Shine Thief and Card Runners. Balloon Battle works like in MKDS, but you can collect 1-Up Mushrooms that grant one extra balloon, and the player can hold up to 5. Shine Thief works like in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Card Runners are like Coin Runners, but, instead of coins, players collect cards - white card grants 1 point, pink card grants 2, and the gold card grants 3. Nintendo Network A single player, with the optional choice of coming with a guest, races and/or battles against players from all around the world. Characters Default * Mario (Red P-floatie, red M decal) * Luigi (Green P-floatie, green L decal) * Princess Peach (Pink P-floatie, crown decal) * Toad (Blue P-floatie, mushroom decal) * Princess Daisy (Orange P-floatie, flower decal) * Rosalina (Turquoise P-floatie, Grand Star decal) * Wario (Yellow P-floatie, blue W decal) * Waluigi (Purple P-floatie, inverted L decal) * AJ (Black top-white bottom P-floatie, flame decal) * Mii (Different colored P-floatie, Mii logo decal) Unlockable * Yoshi (Lime P-floatie, Yoshi Egg decal) * Donkey Kong (Brown P-floatie, DK's tie logo decal) * Bowser (Black P-floatie, Bowser's red face decal) * Metal Mario (Metal gray P-floatie, gray M decal) * Hammer Bro (Dark green P-floatie, hammer decal) * Lakitu (Aqua top-white bottom P-floatie, Lakitu Cloud decal) * Mona (Maroon P-floatie, scooter decal) * Koopa Troopa (Shell green P-floatie, Koopa shell decal) Alternate Costumes * Fire Mario (Mario): Play 10 races as Mario. * Ice Luigi (Luigi): Play 10 races as Luigi. * Swimsuit Peach (Peach): Play 10 races as Princess Peach. * Swimsuit Daisy (Daisy): Play 10 races as Princess Daisy. * Colored Yoshis (Yoshi): Available from the start. * Red Koopa Troopa (Koopa): Available from the start. * Blue Koopa Troopa (Koopa): Play 10 races as Koopa Troopa. * Magenta Koopa Troopa (Koopa): Play 20 races as Koopa Troopa. * Swimsuit Rosalina (Rosalina): Play 10 races as Rosalina. * Fighter AJ (AJ): Available from the start. * Omega Fighter AJ (AJ): Play 15 races as AJ. * Biker Mario (Mario): Play 20 races as Mario. * Biker AJ (AJ): Play 20 races as AJ. * Boomerang Bro (Hammer Bro): Play 10 races as Hammer Bro. Track List Mushroom Cup * Luigi's Pool * Hammer Pipeworks * Cheep Cheep River * Bowser Jr. Garden Flower Cup * Mario's Pool * Konga Ocean * Cola Coast * Waluigi's Water Slide Star Cup * Cooligan Lake * Mushroom Cavern * Royal Pool * Wario's Toxic Landfill Special Cup * Wuhu Island Depths * Rosalina's Arctic Sea * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow River Battle Courses * Ricco Harbor * Team Battle Pool * Mushroom Lake References to other games * Mario Bros.: Freezies appears as stage hazards found in Cooligan Lake and Rosalina's Arctic Sea. Also, Freezies appear as items. * Super Mario Bros.: Cheep Cheep River seems to be made from underwater levels from this game. * Wario Land 4: A remix of "The Toxic Landfill" is used on Waluigi's Water Slide and Wario's Toxic Landfill. ** Wario's Toxic Landfill is named off this course. * Mario Party 4: The Thwompaloon from The Great Deflate minigame is used as a vehicle. * Super Mario World: Torpedo Teds replace Bullet Bills as items. * Wii Sports Resort: Wuhu Island is used in Wuhu Island Depths course. * Donkey Kong Country: The Konga Ocean is based off some courses from this game. * Super Mario Galaxy: Some planets from Good Egg, Honeyhive and Flipswitch galaxies appear in Rainbow River. Also, the music of Gusty Garden galaxy has been remixed as theme of the 3 pools. * Mario Kart Wii: The bouncy mushrooms from Mushroom Gorge reappear in Mushroom Cavern. * Super Mario Sunshine: Ricco Harbor is used as a battle course. * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games: The airballs from Dream Sprint reappear as vehicles. * Mario Kart 7: Rosalina's Arctic Sea is based off Rosalina's Ice World. * Super Mario Galaxy 2: Blimp Yoshi is used as a vehicle. Also, the Fossil Planet from Yoshi Star Galaxy appears in background of Team Battle Pool. * Team Mario vs. Team AJ: AJ's Fighter and Omega Fighter outfits are his alternate costumes. The Cola Coast and Cooligan Lake are remaked into race courses, and Team Battle Pool resembles Team Battle Stadium. A Royal Crown and a default Power Crown appear on the Team Battle Pool. Trivia * Bob-omb Race Park and Flame Road from Mario and AJ: The Duel are seen in the background of Cola Coast and Team Battle Pool.